User talk:L Haglund
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! Thank you for your contributions and we hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages; we already have over 100 kilobytes in Spanish. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, please create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already - see Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! -AMK152(talk • ) 01:47, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hello there I am in Stockholm today, my wife got poison ivy while we were hiking in Bergen, Norway a few days ago. I am going to visit the church where Lars Winglad got married today. -Richard Norton :That gave an allergic reaction, I suppose. Hopefully she´s OK now. (I didn´t even know that you had a wife. Give her my regards!). I have added some data to your red links, too many perhaps - a look at "History" makes me feel a bit ashamed. Anyhow, facts are there and you might transform it into your normal layout (and normal language). /Lennart Untitled.jpg It might be a good idea to use the Move button to rename this image to one with a more distinctive name. Otherwise future uploaders may inadvertently over write this picture, damaging any of your articles that use it. 19:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Här är den till sist. :This is outside my capacity, I´m afraid. If it wasn´t I would have named it 'Cerny Lindh, born Haglund 1921'. Can and will you do this for me, or describe how to do it? Thanks on beforehand! /Lennart Haglund, Sweden ::You almost had it. When you did the move, it expects you to move the image to some name starting with File:. When it has that prefix it knows to move both the image and any notes you have on the page. When you say you want to move to a name without the file prefix, it assumes you just want to move the text portion to an article of that name. Anyway, I didn't see your note to me, so I moved it to File:Cerny Lindh, b. Haglund.JPG. I hope that is satisfactory. Note also that you can use the form at the top of the page to set details about the photo- eg when it was taken, how old the subject was, and so on. For the interesting letter you posted on one article, the description might have the translation. It is optional but may be of value to other researchers. For example some historian might be interested in the operations of poor house/hospitals of that time period. If you provide text in english or Swedish, they will be able to search on those terms and find your scanned document through google. ::I like your articles. Their richness of detail give more a sense of the people and their times. 17:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your interest! Amanda´s letter, one long and dramatic sentence, written by my great grandmother at 33 has now a summary in English. I never met her, though I was 15 when she died in 1943 and I regret that very much. I feel I make them live a bit longer with help of the articles, that´s my intention anyhow. Richard Arthur Norton in Mass., USA is a friend of mine, have you seen his work here in Wikia? L Haglund 17:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I think this is quite true about what we believe we do for our ancestors. The more details we can recover about them- what they wrote, what concerned them, what they did, the more their descendants can learn from them. This will allow them to touch future generations in ways that were not concievable in the past. Of course compiling family histories has gone on since biblical times and even the records on famous individuals have crumbled to dust. There is something new though about what we do today. Due to the low cost of storage and simplicity of replicating exact copies, it is not simply that the ancestors we create articles on will live a little bit longer, but everything that we recover will last virtually in perpetuity so long as there are descendants or biographical historians with even fleeting enough interest to press the copy key. I saw a science fiction movie that involved some searching back in records for information on an individual in the distant past. There was photos, letters, and so on about person who lived 300-500 years prior. There was nothing noteworthy about the person, but it is not difficult to imagine how the records could have endured so long. Of course, one might think that these individuals would become more anonymous as high volumes of information on global populations submerged their significance. That might be true of individuals with no surviving relations, but as long as there are descendants, there is a guaranteed audience. In perpetuity. If it seems outlandish, consider having the opportunity to read what an ancestor in Egypt had to say 4000 years ago. Would you be interested? I would, even knowing that the odds concerning false parentage would be high. So it's not a fantasy to believe that a descendant would want read these articles 4000 years from now. :What kind of article will they want to read? Probably something like what you and Norton are writing. So yes, I take great interest in Richard's work. His articles are examples of what familypedia articles should aspire to. 19:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I want to say Thank you! for helpíng me with my pictures. I´m not skilled enough to handle this kind of job. L Haglund 10:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I hope I got the identities right for the group photo. We are trying to make it easier for most people to be able to do this sort of thing. It seems incredible to me that a schoolteacher would divorce a woman after having 6 children with her- And so soon after having the sixth child. Seems like there are many untold stories there that descendants would have questions about. Anyway- I wish you luck on uncovering the mysteries about your ancestors. 16:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) It´s all OK! We are two descendants interested in this matter, me and Amandas grandson (Henriks son), http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ebbe_Grims-land. We discus it very carefully though. L Haglund 17:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Some of these things are very difficult. I have two relatives who are very much at odds over interpretation of the actions of two of my ancestors in a similar sort of matter. Richard remarked that he solicits and puts everyone's point of view on such controversies into the article. 18:37, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Upgrading to the "showfacts" system Lennart, I'm very pleased that you are still active. As I mentioned in discussion on your "IP number" page, I would like to see your articles upgraded to use our new system so that they link more easily and can show more relationships automatically. I've done your own biography page and given it the three standard subpages. You may read about the process, on the "guidance" page. See what you think about it. The "ancestor tree" will get better as more ancestors' pages are upgraded. See Charlemagne/tree for inspiration! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC)